


A Bone Rattlin' Dance Battle!

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Hope you like short skits.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: It's a short skit I made in my free time, not much else to say about it. Hope you enjoy!





	

Songs have yet to be decided, and some parts of the script may be changed due to time constraints. Some characters can be changed, the the script must be modified in order to do so.

Start

Scene: Team Skull (Guzma, Plumeria, and a Grunt) are on stage. All three of them are rejoicing, high-fiving and such. In Guzma’s hand, he has a pet carrier with the plush inside. Shortly after, Hau, Kukui, and Protag arrive to the scene, looking none too pleased.

Hau: There they are!!!

Protag: *Nods*

Kukui: Hey Guzma, just hand over the stolen Pokemon, and nobody has to get hurt.

*All of Team Skull look at each other, before bursting out in laughter.*

Guzma: Do ya really think that I’mma just hand my Pokemon over to you nerds?! We sto-er, caught this Pokemon, fair and square, right guys!? *Cheers of agreement from Team Skull members* If you really want this ‘mon… *Guzma takes out a Pokeball* You better come get it ya little brats!

Protag: *Reaches for Pokeball, but is stopped by Kukui, who whispers to both kids.*

Kukui: Hold up a minute cuz! Both you and Hau’s Pokemon can’t exactly fight right now, we should think of something else…

*Protag visably gets an idea, and murmurs are heard between the three. Soon, all of them separate.

Kukui: Team Skull, we challenge you to a dance battle!

*Team Skull looks at each other, deadly laughter coming from them*

Guzma: Man kid, I knew ya’ll liked fighting, but challenging us to a dance battle? That’s downright masochistic! All right, you’re up first kid!

Grunt: W-wait what?! 

*Guzma pushes the Grunt forward, the same time, Kukui heads to the center of the stage while being a bit cocky. Grunt tries, but he just can’t keep up to the professor. At the end, Kukui claims victory, and the Grunt, visibly sad, returns to the other two. Cheers are heard from the opposing side.*

Grunt: Aw man, I knew I shoulda stuck to ballet, I’m so sorry G! *Guzma pats the Grunt on the back*

Guzma: It’s alright kid, you gave it your all… NOW KILL ‘EM PLUMS!  
Plumeria: I won’t let you get away from hurting my stupid brother’s feelings you dumb brat!

Protag: *Stretches and walks up to the middle of the stage* 

*The next song plays, and the battle begins. As much as Protag tries, Plumeria is just too good, and they’re easily punked. This time, the cheers are heard on Team Skull’s side, and Protag sadly walks back. Kukui and Hau cheer her up. Hau and Guzma head to the center of the stage.*

Hau: It’s alright Protag! We’re still 50/50, all I have to do is be-...* Guzma leers over Hau, snickering.* Beat Guzma...

Guzma: Kid, I’m gonna smash you so hard, they’ll think you’re a nice, cold cup of berry juice. *Guzma slides his glasses onto his face. Plumeria snickers from the side, and the Grunt is getting excited.*

Grunt: Yo! Boss ain’t goin’ easy on this sucker!

Hau:*Nervous laughter*

*The final battle starts, and almost all eyes are glued to the two characters. Protag does a quick double take, then sneaks over to Team Skull’s side. Carefully, they open the pet carrier, taking out the pokemon plush, and hide it under their hat. By the time they make it back over. Kukui sees, but doesn’t say anything. After Protag makes it back, Hau is terribly defeated. Team Skull is going nuts, and the Heroes are quickly gathering their things.*

Kukui: Well, a deal’s a deal, you get to keep the Pokemon Team Skull, we’ll just be on our way…

Guzma: Pokemon?.. Oh, yeah! That’s what you get for messing with us losers!

Hau: But Profe-!”

Kukui: Not now Hau, let’s go!

*Kukui and Protag  drag Hau away from the scene as quickly as they can, meanwhile, Team Skull is cheering and talking about how they punked the heroes, when Grunt checks the pet carrier.*

Grunt: Y-yo boss! The ‘mon, it’s gone!

Guzma & Plums: WHAT?!

*All members of Team Skull look at the direction of the heroes, and run off stage to catch them.*

Team Skull: STUPID BRATS!!!

End


End file.
